Locker Room Gossip
by Animegirl1331
Summary: It was just another day of lacrosse practice and then there was a shirtless Stiles.


The locker room was packed with half naked lacrosse players. It was just like any other day after practice for Stiles. He was changing back into his school clothes when Scott spoke.

"Dude cover your back."

Stiles twisted around so his back was facing his locker. His wide eyes scanned over the room and took in the sight of several of his teammates staring at him. Many of them had those stupid smirks on their faces and a couple of them gave him a thumbs up. His face felt like it was lit on fire, he had forgotten about the marks that Malia had left on his back. 'Stupid' He thought. Stiles was so used to the scratches being there, that he hadn't even realized that to other people the red lines were like a flashing neon sign that said Stiles is getting some.

As Stiles struggled into his shirt at lightning speed, Scott gathered both of their backpacks. The Alpha could hear every whisper and jeer from the teenage boys around them. He felt bad for Stiles knowing that his relationship with Malia was special and that he hadn't wanted the whole school to know such intimate details about them.

"Let's just go." Stiles hissed while rushing past Scott. His werewolf best friend followed with their stuff. They parted ways at the parking lot.

On the way home from school, Stiles put the incident out of his mind. After all, there had to be something more interesting to the school population than some scratches down his back.

The Next Day

Lydia was used to being the center of attention during school hours. What didn't make sense was the odd looks being thrown at her by random lacrosse players?

By 3rd period she had had enough, so she pulled Kira aside hoping that she knew what was going on.

"Ok, What the hell is up with the whole school? I've been getting leered at by practically every guy this morning and to my knowledge have done nothing to deserve their attention."

Kira's eyes shifted to the left as she avoided her friend's green glare. Her teeth worried at her bottom lip as she decided to tell her the truth.

"They found out about you and Stiles."

"What me and Stiles? We aren't anything but friends. Is he saying something to make them think that we're sleeping together?"

The kitsune was stunned. She stared for a moment at the angry redhead in front of her, watching as pale arms crossed and manicured fingers tapped impatiently.

"Then who...never mind. Apparently, after practice yesterday, Stiles flashed the lacrosse team an impressive set of nail marks going down his and I'm quoting Danny 'sexy back' end quote"

Lydia's eyebrows climbed up her forehead as she processed the information. Clearly, her relationship with Jackson was coming back to bite her in the ass. Now she understood why the teenagers in this place were staring.

"Stiles and I are just friends. Whoever or whatever gave him those scratches was not me."

"So, who do you think it is?"

"How am I supposed to know? Do you think I ask him 'Oh hey who're you hooking up with right now?'. God, this is so dumb."

Lydia left the classroom rolling her eyes readying herself because she was about to rip into Stiles for this entire situation.

5 minutes later

Malia was walking down the hall heading towards her locker when she heard a girl giggle out a name. Stiles. Her body froze and her eyes closed automatically as they flashed bright blue. Her ears tuned into the girl's conversation.

"I can't believe that Lydia Martin is screwing Stiles Stilinski. My boyfriend said that he seen scratches on Stiles' back"

The girl's voice grated on Malia's sensitive ears. She opened her eyes, they were back to their normal deep brown color and she was pissed. Her inner coyote felt like it was slamming itself against her ribcage. Her vocal cords contracted in an effort not to scream that Stiles was hers. Malia couldn't comprehend how these humans could not see that those marks read that Stiles was with her.

Muscles tense Malia walked stiffly, she was struggling to contain her outrage at the students around her. Every whisper of gossip about Stiles and Lydia shredded against her control. She rounded the corner that led to Stiles' locker. He was there and Lydia was heading towards him. Her sense of smell focused on Stiles noting that the only smell on his skin was himself and Malia.

Body uncoiling she sped to Stiles beating Lydia by about 8 feet. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight of Malia looking like she was about to attack someone. He knew that look, his hands went slack letting his books fall from his hands as the werecoyote launched herself at him.

Stiles stumbled a few steps back at the force that she slammed her mouth against his. His hands gripped at her hips desperately as he realized that she was staking a claim the only way she knew how by showing it. Malia let her hands lightly scratch down his back in an imitation of how he originally received his marks. Stiles forgot where he was the moment he felt nails trailing down his back.

He slid his hands down her hips to clutch at her thighs and lifted her off the ground. Malia wrapped her legs around his waist as her back was slammed into a wall. A growl was released from her throat and she dug her fingertips into his shoulders. His tongue flicked up and down hers slowly.

"Stilinski!"

It was Coach Finstock.

Stiles and Malia broke apart in shock letting a trail of saliva disconnect from red lips. They hadn't meant to do that or at least not that far. As the two lovers separated their bodies reluctantly, their eyes took in the crowd of people around them. Scott was laughing into Kira's neck as she looked at them with wide eyes. Lydia's mouth hung open slightly as she stared at them with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Go Stiles!"

A random guy shouted giving a thumbs up as several other of his classmates hollered congratulations.

Stiles looked at Malia taking in her swollen lips and sparkling eyes. She was so beautiful and he was so grounded when he got home. At least she would still sneak into his bedroom tonight.


End file.
